Emotion Overload
by ilovetwilight12
Summary: After breaking dawn.Alice left Jasper to find true love, but he meets leah at the wedding. Will they be able to fall in love, or will her strong emotions get in the way. Maybe he can help her with her emotions? J&L. T for language. please review! x
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and tell me what you think! Might not add another chapter if there's no reviews x**

* * *

**LEAH POV.**

I glared angrily at everyone who had turned up for this so called 'happy' occasion. I don't know why I bothered, it's not like Sam and Emily even noticed I was there. They were too wrapped up in there own love for each other. It was sickening really. I fought back the snarl that was desperate to escape my throat, knowing it would just make the others even more pissed at me. Not that I cared.

From the corner of my eye I could see my mum staring at me with pity. I turned my glare to her and she quickly turned her head, trying to pretend she was never looking at me. Pfft.

"TIME FOR THE CAKE" someone yelled.

"Come on Leah" Seth moaned.

Yeah right, like I was gunna stick around and watch them shove cake into each other's faces. I'd rather hug a leech, now that was saying something. I pushed his arm away and stormed off to the river outside the field where the celebrations where. I pulled off the stupid heels Emily had insisted I wear and aggressively threw them into the river, enjoying the satisfaction that came as I watch them float away.

"Happy now?" I heard someone say. I turned around; it was the strange leech, the one who felt emotions.

"You should know," I snapped at him. Stupid leeches, they never left you alone. I was seriously considering getting a restraining order put on the little half-breed. She was constantly following me, "Jacob says your always mad, why?" and "Jacob says you don't like raw meat, why?" If I wanted to play bloody Jacob says I'm sure she would be the first one I asked.

I turned around again but he was still there. That was one of the main problems with going to the parasites house; you became numb to the smell. The other problem was that they were all fucking annoying.  
"Was there something you wanted?" I demanded but he just smirked at me, and then sank gracefully to the floor, looking up at me expectantly.

"You want me to sit by you?" I sneered; he just carried on looking at me. I glared at him before plonking myself down on the floor.

"Very ladylike" he commented smiling. I put my middle finger up at him and sarcastically said, "I'm sorry but I'm not like your little pixie wife"

"Ex-wife" he corrected me automatically, with a look of distant pain in his face. I stared at him with wide eyes, "What? But you two were like soul mates" I spat the last part.

"Apparently not" he said with a small smile. "Alice saw her true love in a vision and went off to find him. I got the divorce papers with a note saying sorry 3 weeks later." For some reason a part of me instantly wanted to protect him and I growled "Heartless bitch."

"Alice isn't heartless" he said quietly but I just shook my head in disagreement. We both turned our heads to the sound of music coming from the big tent. The first dance. My cousin was in there having her perfect wedding day, dancing the first dance with the man I should be dancing with. I ripped the little crown out of my hair and threw that into the river too. "Piece of shit" I yelled.

Jasper was watching me, not with pity in his eyes, but with pain. "What?" I yelled. He looked down and muttered, "You feel so much, it's overwhelming. I don't know how you cope." This made me even angrier. "Because I'm strong, stronger than anyone I know. Got a problem with my feelings? Fuck off." He stared at me before saying "I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't complain you can't help it." I carried on glaring at him, while he stared at me as if he was trying to look into my soul.

"Cut it out would you?" I hissed and turned away. Stupid bloody leeches always thought that they would be able to help. Well they couldn't, nobody could help me. I was stuck in a life that I wasn't made for. Stuck being a beast, stuck watching the one man I truly love, love someone else, stuck watching my cousin have everything I ever wanted. And then they came and complained that I felt too much. Why don't they try living through all this pain, heartbreak and anger everyday and then they can start complaining? I spat on the floor again.

Jasper watched me intently, before standing up. "I guess I should leave you alone. Maybe you could come around to our house again. Your very interesting" he said and turned away, gracefully walking off.

"INTERESTING?" I yelled, "WHAT AM I A FUCKING FREAK SHOW?" My whole body was shaking now but I didn't try and escape my inner beast, instead I welcomed it. Welcomed the chance to escape from here. I let my anger take me over and phased into the real me. Leah the wolf. For a second I was tempted to go and gatecrash the wedding that should have been mine, but I knew they would all kill me. Instead I grinned menacingly at the shredded dress on the floor before using my paw to shove it into the river and then running away.

As I ran I let my natural animal instincts take over, and I left behind Sam, Emily, Mum, Seth, Jacob and Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep posting them! Heres the second chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**LEAH ****POV.**

The wedding was a week ago now, luckily Sam and Emily were still on their honeymoon so I didn't have to see the lovebirds being all sweet and mushy with each other everyday. Sam and me were never like that, we were strong and silent. Anything's better than Mushy. I haven't seen any of the leeches for a week either. Jacob hasn't been able to go round much because he has no one to watch over La Push when Sam's not here, he asked me but I told him I wasn't sitting around and being a babysitter. The pack can look after themselves.

Jacobs voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Leah, your mum wants you to go and get Seth"

I groaned, "Where is he"

Jacob looked a bit sheepish and stared down at the floor

"Oh no, No way. I'm not going round the bloodsuckers house" that was the last place I wanted to be right now. Well apart from with the traitors, Sam and Emily.

"Come on Leah, they aren't that bad. You've got to anyway, I'm not being your messenger."

I growled at him before giving him a well-deserved slap around the back of the head.

"Shut up lover boy," I said, grinning at his cross look

"It's not like that Leah…" I ignored him and his voice started to fade away as I pulled my clothes off and tied them round my leg.

"Catch me if you can" I yelled before phasing and running into the woods.

When we got near the house, the smell hit me. I phased back and quickly pulled my clothes on. I didn't want any vampires perving on me. I spat on the floor as the smell invaded my nostrils, making me feel sick.

"It's not that bad Leah" Jacob muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Pfft sure Jakey" I said sarcastically, using the name that Renesmee called him. He blushed and I grinned to myself. Success. We both walked into the house, we didn't need to knock they would already have smelt us.

"JAKEY!" came a high-pitched squeal. I grimaced as Renesmee came running down the stairs, jumping at Jake. He just smiled and hugged her; a lovesick expression filled his face. That's what imprinting does to people. Makes them act like twats. Edward rolled his eyes at me and I snapped "Don't listen to me you creep" before storming off upstairs to find Seth.

I found him asleep on a big sofa in the leech leaders study.

"Seth" I yelled. He carried on snoring. "SETH" he was still snoring.

"Allow me" came a voice that sounded stuck up. Well all leeches were stuck up so what did I expect?

I turned around to see that emotion freak again, I growled at him and he smiled "What wrong?" he asked me in his oh-so-innocent voice. "I haven't forgotten our last conversation leech, you called me a freak show." I snarled

"Actually, I said you were interesting" he replied, all calm and innocent.

I could feel my body quivering and tried to control it "DON'T CORRECT ME!" I yelled "I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT AND I WONT FORGET IT SO I SUGGEST YOU FUCK OFF." My anger seemed to be affecting him now, because he growled and spat

"That's funny, I thought it was elephants that don't forget."

I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer, so I walked up to the leech and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying through the window. I laughed bitterly to myself before grabbing Seth by his top and running out of the house.

"W.. What?" Seth muttered sleepily. I dropped him on the floor in disgust.  
"Why the fuck do you hang around with those creeps?" I snarled, ripping my clothes off and phasing

He stayed where he was sat on the ground staring at me in surprise, I barked at him three times. Our code for get your ass home now. Then I turned and ran into the forest, not bothering to look back and gloat at the damage I had caused. As I ran further into the forest, my anger started to fade and I came to a stop. I phased back and changed, feeling slightly uncomfortable in my human skin. Why had I allowed that stupid Emotion feeling leech to piss me off so much? Ok, so I'm not going to lie and say it didn't feel good watching him fly out of a window, but usually I didn't react physically. I groaned, I have to stop letting the leeches get to me so much, it's not like they were planning on leaving anytime soon so unfortunately I had to put up with them.

That emotion-feeling leech was _weird_ though. Just plain strange, his wife just left him for some other man but he doesn't even seem bothered. Apart from that look of hidden pain I had seen once at the wedding. I knew that pain well. It was the pain I suffered every single day. It was the pain that Sam caused, the pain of the massive hole that he had torn in my heart. That pain would never go away, not even if I fell in love with someone else, I'm pretty sure that the pain would still be there. Even if it was just a bit. Thanks Sam. Thanks Emily.

**JASPER POV.**

I lay in grass, surrounded by shards of grass from the window and sighed. I hadn't meant to offend the mutt. I honestly hadn't, but what I said was true, she did interest me. She felt so much it was unbelievable. She really loved Sam. She still did. She was beyond jealous now; all she felt was pure hate. She was so mad, so hateful and so sad. She had lost the one thing that really mattered. I felt the same, but after almost two centuries with my talent, I had learnt to hide it. She hid the pain too, but not the rage. Of course I was angry, Alice was my life. She was my hope; she gave me hope whenever I needed it. Obviously she had lost faith in me, like everyone else soon would.

I groaned to myself as I felt Esme's anger at me for causing the window to break. Great, thanks a lot mutt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :) thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I'm not sure about this chapter, so tell me what you think! x**

**LEAH POV**

Great. Here I was, back at what the leeches call a 'house' but it's more like a mansion to be honest. The leeches mansion was not the last place I wanted to be though, how surprising is that? The last place I wanted to be right now was La push, where everyone except Jacob and me, was welcoming the 'happy honeymooners' back. Yuck.

So now, I was sat in Carlisle's study keeping my eye out for any unwanted leeches. Esme had forgiven me for the window incident and decided to blame it all on Jasper, which did make me smile. The glass had been replaced and it looked just as perfect as it had before. At least I now had a happy memory from this place; just thinking about the look on his face as he went flying made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" a voice said, it was the smooth but stuck up voice again. It was that stupid emotion-feeling creep.

"What do you want?" I snarled, anger came flooding to me by just looking at his face.

"I came to apologise" was his reply.

"Do it then" I snapped impatiently.

He looked me in the eye and said "Leah Clearwater, I am very sorry for provoking you into attacking me last week, I hope you forgive me and do not hold a grudge against me"

I snorted at his formalness "Forgiven but not forgotten leech."

He cocked his head to the side, an amused look filling his eyes, "Don't you know my name?" he asked smiling.

"Why would I want to?" I asked glaring at him.

"Well just incase you need it in the future, it's Jasper. Jasper Hale."

Pfft. I would never need to know his name, and I would never care what his name was. I just nodded and turned away from him, pretending to be interested in the book next to me, hoping he would leave me the fuck alone.

Instead he did the complete opposite and practically floated over to me, sitting himself down on the sofa, holding the book I had been staring at.

"You like Withering Heights?" he asked, surprised.

"No." I snapped, "I've no time for soppy romances" He grinned at me and said, "I agree, soppy romances aren't the best books ever. This is Bella's."

I just ignored him, I have no interest in what books he likes or doesn't like.

"I know how you feel you know" he said quietly.

"No shit that is your 'power' isn't it leech?" I said sarcastically.

He didn't say anything, just carried on looking at the floor. He was silent for another 5 minutes and I was busy planning my escape route when he interrupted my thoughts.

"I miss her so much. I understand your anger at Emily, I feel it towards her new love."

I jumped up from the chair snarling, what right did he have to talk about my emotions? How fucking dare he tell me that he understands why I feel the way I do, it's none of his business "don't mention my emotions to me, or to anyone else every again. You will never understand how I feel and you will never feel as strongly as I do, you're too much of a wuss to feel like me," I snarled before running out of the house. Yet again he had made me run away.

GOD I HATED HIM. I HATE HIS STUPID FLOPPY BLONDE HAIR AND THAT DEAD LOOK IN HIS EYES. I HATE HOW HE TRIED TO UNDERSTAND ME, HATE HOW HE FINDS MY EMOTIONS INTERESTING. STUPID FUCKING LEECH. ONE DAY HE WAS GOING TO GET IT, AND THEN HE WOULD REGRET EVER MEETING ME. GRRRR.

I phased my whole body full of anger and I ran around destroying the bits of forest that was in my way. I could hear the pack wondering about my anger and I loudly thought FUCK OFF OUT OF MY HEAD to them, after a while their thoughts disappeared and I realized they must have phased back.

I saw a deer prancing around in the forest ahead of me, oblivious that I was there. I ran up to it and killed it out of pure anger, that was the real me. Murderer of innocent animals, just because I was mad. I was no protector, I was the beast.

I ran into La push forests and sat down, trying to calm down so I could phase back. I thought of the life I was going to have one day, a life far away from here. A life where no leeches would piss me off, no traitors would break my heart, and soon the calming worked. I phased back and ran to my house to find some decent clothes. The house was empty so after getting changed I decided to go and find the pack.

I was walking around town when I heard the pack, they were all laughing and chatting on la push beach, I decided to go and join them. Well that was a big mistake because when I got there; guess who was the centre of attention? Emily and Sam. He looked at me with pity in his eyes and I growled, I don't need his pity. I don't want anything to do with that traitor. They were showing off holiday pictures, arms wrapped around each other. They were so… happy. They were always happy, and I was always mad. I felt like Emily had stolen my happiness, stolen my sunshine and replaced it with thunder. I furiously fought back the tears that gathered in my eyes as I stared at the two of them.

"Leah!" Emily said excitedly, smiling at me and beckoning me over, "Come and see this picture of me and Sam scuba diving!" Was she stupid? Seriously, did she really think I wanted to sit around and look at pictures of her swimming around in bliss with the man I loved? The man a part of me still loves? I stared at her, looking at the ruined part of her face. He did that to her, and the most evil part of me thought she deserved it. That evil part of me thought that her scratches were a case of Déjà vu. She made him tear my heart apart, and in return her face was torn apart. I could see Sam glaring at me as I stared at her face and I smiled.

"No thanks, I don't want to throw up today." I replied before turning around and walking off.

I didn't need to look at them to see their faces, their disappointed faces and their sympathetic faces. I don't need that. Soon I would be out of here, without a second look back.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them. Keep reviewing! :) This chapter is short, just wanted to put in Jasper's call to Alice :) tell me what you think.**

**JASPER POV.**

I sat on the couch in what had been our room, staring at the phone. Should I do it? Should I really call Alice and let all my anger out? Yes. She deserved it, for just getting up and leaving me without an explanation. All I had got from her was that stupid note. I growled and picked up the phone, hitting the numbers.

"Hello" came her voice straight away

"HOW COULD YOU ALICE?" I yelled

"Jazz, look I'm sorry I really am"

"DON'T CALL ME JAZZ, IM NOT YOUR JAZZ ANYMORE, YOU LEFT ME YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME" I stopped for a second and tried to calm down before continuing again without yelling

"You could have a least told me Alice, I deserved more than a note and some divorce papers, after all we've been through, after all these years and all I get at the end of our 'forever' is a note. A stupid note."

"I know jasper, I know and I really regret it but I was too scared to face you"

"You think you were scared? I was the scared one; I was the one who didn't have a clue where the person who I thought was my true love was. I was left alone and I was so worried that something had happened to you, I just couldn't believe you would do that. Well you know what, stuff you; I don't need you anymore Alice. Your hope was fading in me anyway; I don't ever want to see you again, save your sorry for someone who will believe them. Have a nice existence" I spat the last sentence before hanging up the phone.

Afterwards I just sat there staring at the phone whilst sobbing, had I really just done that? Me? Calm Jasper had just yelled at a woman over the phone. I shook my head and let out my last sob before pushing what was left of my love for Alice, out of my heart. Out forever. Of course it would still hurt for many centuries, but I couldn't cling on to something that was no longer mine.

Goodbye Alice.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Heres the next chapter, hope you like it. Please keep reviewing! x**

**LEAH POV**

Oh, joy. I'm at a leech 'gathering'. The whole family hasn't been together in a while, so now the whole family plus Jacob and me are outside the leeches' mansion, playing cards. The only person who wasn't here was Alice. I didn't want to come but Jacob demanded I did, and because he's the Alpha, I can't disobey him, which sucks. Emmett and Edward were playing snap. I mean, come on? Snap? How pathetic is that? Apparently it's Emmett's favourite game. That makes sense, he does look quite thick.

Jasper and I were currently glaring at each other, not forgetting our past arguments. Seriously though, I was going to try and be nicer to him. Well, not nice, I just was going to try and not react to the things he said. I suppose he was just trying to be open with me, but I really don't want to hear it. He must have felt the calm 'radiating' off me, because he got up and walked over to where I was sat.

"Mutt" he nodded. That's it, forget trying to be nice, if he was going to have no respect for me he can expect no respect back.

"Leech" I said, glaring at him.

He sat down next to me and I sighed, closing my eyes and putting my head in my hands.

"Look, I'm not in a good mood leech so unless you feel like getting your ass kicked I suggest you don't annoy me" I snapped.

"I wouldn't dream of it mutt" he said but I could hear the smile in his voice.

I looked up at him and said "What? Don't you think I could kick your ass?"

He grinned mischievously, looking like a little kid "You have no chance pup"

I laughed and smiled " I challenge you to a fight, first one to get on the others back and position themselves so they can rip the head off wins, no biting or ripping limbs off."

He grinned, "It's on."

We both jumped up and walked over to a clear spot on the field. I don't know why I was in such a good mood all of a sudden, but that mischievous grin he had made me want to prove him wrong, and I would. I wouldn't seriously hurt him though; the other Cullen's would kill me. I laughed freely, loving the adrenaline that pumped through me at the thought of a challenge. All the other Cullen's had noticed what we were doing now and they gathered around to watch. The big one seemed very excited and Blondie was trying to calm him down.

I made them all turn away while I got changed, throwing my clothes on the floor and then phasing.

The leech doctor stepped into the middle and counted us in "3..2..1" before jumping out of the way.

Jasper and I jumped at each other, he was graceful and I was rough, shoving him while he tried to grab at me. I lost concentration for half a second and he grabbed me, I tried to throw him off but he held on tightly, as he went to jump on my back I used all my strength to throw him off and jump away. He landed on the floor but quickly jumped up and we were twisting and jumping around each other again. He seemed to be focusing on trying to get on my back and wasn't looking at me so I took the chance to shove him, pushing him out of the way where I could throw a few punches, before jumping on him, grabbing his arms and restraining him. He growled and span around, knocking me over and jumping on my back the second I got up. He grabbed my arms like I had grabbed his and pressed his mouth to my furry neck, muttering, "I win"

I snarled angrily and threw him off. How the hell did he win? I snapped at them all and they seemed to understand, turning around again. I calmed myself down and phased, quickly changing before angrily walking up to Jasper.

"How did you beat me?" I snapped, "I've been training for months, I'm the best fighter of the back."

He smiled and said, " I have centuries of experience, and you fight best when you're angry, but this time you were excited." I frowned at his answer and ignored everyone else when they came to congratulate Jasper.

When they had all gone back to their card games Jasper came over to me.

"I could teach you how to fight better if you want?" he asked. Me? Train with a leech? Pfft. I knew deep down that it was probably a good idea to say yes, after all extra training would be brilliant, but if it meant hanging out more with a bloodsucker then there was no chance.

"No thanks. I don't think I would be able to stand the smell" I growled.

He just laughed and said "Don't be such a bad loser" I stared up at him and felt envious of the way he was able to laugh and smile so genuinely when his heart had just been broken. I mean, Sam broke my heart years ago and I still couldn't be happy like that all the time. The only time I was happy was when I was in fights. I sighed crossly and glared at him for having the happiness I couldn't have for some reason.

He looked down at me sadly before sitting himself down next to me.

"Look" he said, "I'm sorry to intrude, I really am. I know you hate people talking about your feelings but I need to tell you this, it will help in time. The secret to being happy when… when they leave, when they break your heart is to face your nightmares, tell them exactly what you think of them, make sure there's nothing else to tell them about how you feel about them and then you let them go. Completely forget them."

A silence filled the air while we both thought about what he had just said.

"You know, your right leech. I hate people talking about my emotions, and I hate people giving me advice on heartbreak and how to deal with it, as if they know how I feel. So don't do it, just don't." I growled.

He looked at me sadly before sighing and lying down on the ground. We both sat there silently, lost in thought.

I thought about what he had said, would it really work? Should I just let all the hate I felt towards Sam and Emily out of me? Should I confront them? For a brief second I wondered if Jasper would help me, but then I shook my head furiously, help from a leech? No chance. I stared at him and he looked so… Crushed that I almost felt sorry for him.

I got up and yelled at Jake to tell him I was leaving, before starting to walk away, as I walked away I felt that I had to say something to Jasper and I turned around to see him watching me.

"Thanks leech" I muttered quietly, knowing he would hear me, before turning and walking away again.

**JASPER POV.**

I felt waves of jealousy and remorse come from Leah and I looked down at her sadly, ignoring the glare she was giving me. I knew exactly what she was feeling right now, she was jealous of my happiness. After letting all my anger out at Alice on the phone the other day, I had managed to let go of her. Not completely though, the pain was still there. It was hidden well but it was still there, burning away quietly in my dead heart. I decided that she was going to get my advice, whether she wanted it or not. I sat down next to her and said

"Look I'm sorry to intrude, I really am. I know you hate people talking about your feelings but I need to tell you this, it will help in time. The secret to being happy when… when they leave, when they break your heart is to face your nightmares, tell them exactly what you think of them, make sure there's nothing else to tell them about how you feel about them and then you let them go. Completely forget them."

She didn't react at first, we both just sat there in silence while I thought about what I had just said.

She interrupted my thoughts, growling, "You know, your right leech. I hate people talking about my emotions, and I hate people giving me advice on heartbreak and how to deal with it, as if they know how I feel. So don't do it, just don't."

I sighed, would she ever see? Would she ever realise that all she had to do was find the strength within to push him out of her heart and let him go? I knew she had that strength, If I had managed to find it then of course she would find it. Leah was the angriest person I had ever met. She had a lot to be angry about, her being a werewolf, Sam's betrayal, Emily's betrayal and her father's death.

Suddenly she jumped up and yelled at Jacob that she was leaving. She started to walk away and I watched her sadly, but then she started to feel guilty and turned around.

"Thanks leech" she muttered quietly, before walking away again. I smiled to myself; Leah actually had a nice side.

* * *


	6. AN : IMPORTANT

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while it's because I've been working on another story.

The new story I'm writing is also about Leah and Jasper and is a lot like this story so I've decided to stop writing this one.

Sorry, but I'm sure that if you like this story you will like my new one :)

It will be on the site soon :)

Thanks!

Sorry!

ox


End file.
